


The Infamous Fieldtrip to S.I

by orphan_account



Category: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassed Peter Parker, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter has to go on a fieldtrip, so without thinking, Tony signs his permission slip. Of course his teacher doesn't believe him, so he stays at home. The fieldtrip is just gonna come to him then!Original Summary: Know what? I'm bored. Here's a fieldtrip. Enjoy my shit, it's organic
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, tony stark - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1071
Collections: peter parker and his field trips





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever, it sucks, enjoy

Peter didn't have the greatest luck in the world, to say the least. That was proved when the teacher handed out the permission slips for a field trip. Normally, Peter loves field trip. The location though...

"You're probably all just as excited as I am, the Avengers never let highschools have field trips there!" The teacher almost squealed. Some of the students cheered, and flash shot a smug smile. 

///////

Peter closet his locker, and was greeted with an excited Ned. He was practically  _ bouncing _ .

"Dude, I know you think it sucks, but look at the positive! Friday'll be all like "Welcome back Peter," and flash'll be all "I was wrong, oh no, Peter is actually cool, and then-"

"Penis Parker!" Ah shit. "You ready to get called out? I can't wait to see Mr. Starks face! It's gonna be fucking great!"

MJ walked by, nonchalantly answering back, "Flash, just shut up. Like Stark will even be there." The bell rang, and the group all went to their classes, MJ going to Math, and Ned and Peter sitting together in biology. 

"Is Iron-Man gonna be there?"

"He lives there."

"What about Captain America?"

"He  _ also  _ lives there"

"And Black Widow?!"

" _ Yes, Ned _ "

"Do you think I can get her to stab me?"

"Why would you want that?"

"A cool scar! But it would hurt. But it would be worth it!"

"No it wouldn't."

The rest of the day went as usual. Of course, Flash had to be there. Peter felt his spider sense, hell, he saw his foot! But he bit his lip, letting himself fall. It didn't really hurt, it was more embarrassing. He got up, brushing off his clothes, and walked out, where Happy was waiting in a black car, blasting AC/DC, that thankfully, only Peter could hear because of his supersenses. He got in, and scrolled through Reddit, the rest of the ride peaceful, which was exactly what he needed. When they arrived, Peter took the elevator up, seeing Cap, Nat, Tony and Morgan on the couch, Nat on her phone, Cap sketching, and Morgan and Tony watching some show about.. dogs?

Tony was the first to turn around. "Kid! You're here! I figured we could work on the suit a little, Karen told me it wasn't keeping you warm enough when you patrol at night." Morgan looked over at Peter, her eyes immediately lighting up. "Petey!" She ran towards him, hugging him and making him almost fall backwards. "Mo! What're you watching?"

Morgan rolled her eyes at him, "It's Paw Patrols, duh!" Tony shook his head a little. "Don't "Duh" at Peter, it's not nice." Cap turned his head towards Tony. "And that comes from you?"

Tony rolled his eyes, and turned to Peter again. "You don't happen to have a permission slip for me to sign?" Tony smiled innocently. "It would be a shame if you couldn't attend..."

Peter wanted to flip him off, but he had a toddler in his arms so it wasn't the best idea. "You sat it up?!" 

"Well technically Pepper did… It was my idea though!" He said proudly. Peter groaned. "You piece of-"

"Shit!

"Morgan! That's Mommies word!"


	2. Chapter 2

Friday came. 

Tony was the one to sign the permission slip. He  _ was  _ his second guardian, and because Peter lived at the Avengers tower, they didn't want to bother May with it. She was stressed as it was with her nightly nightshifts. Tony had offered to let her stay at the tower, but she wouldn't. She was thankful for the offer, but didn't want to look like a charity case. She did let them take in Peter though, and it definitely helped her economy situation.

Peter was almost at his knees,  _ begging  _ them to  _ please don't be embarrassing!  _ Tony wasn't very convincing, but two stabbing glares from Nat and Cap got him to comply. That didn't ease his nerves though

Happy drove him to school as per usual, and Peter looked at his permission slip. This wasn't gonna work. Ever. They wouldn't believe him!

"What's up, Dork? You look stressed." MJ crossed her arms. Peter quickly hid the slip in his pocket, crossing his own arms. "No! I'm fine, why would I be stressed?" MJ looked at his pocket, then at him, then at his pocket, then at him again. "So… you gonna tell me why you're hiding a piece of paper? Did Ned write a love letter or something?"

Peter turned red, but didn't budge. "N-No, it's just, I, um, it's a grocery list for after school.."

MJ didn't look convinced. "So you're protectively hiding a  _ grocery list,  _ when you have a  _ phone,  _ you're going on a  _ field trip,  _ and you live with a  _ billionaire? _ " God damnit. "My phone broke." She looked at his other pocket. She didn't even need to say anything. "It's… Mr. Stark signed my permission slip-"

"You're fucked."

"I know that!"

"What are we talking about?" Ned came out of nowhere, startling Peter. But not Michelle. She couldn't even nod her head to show he's coming?! 

"Peter fucked up."

"I didn't  _ fuck up  _ I just forgot I live with a famous billionaire."

"...Yeah dude that's called "fucking up."" 

Mr. Harrington came to collect their slips. He stopped by Peter. "Tony Stark signed this?" Peter nodded. He knew it. He fucking knew it!

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you go without a proper signature. This is  _ clearly _ fake. I'm almost offended that you that I would just let you go. Call someone to pick you up, we'll have a talk with your aunt on Monday."

Peter took his slip, and called Happy. He was clearly confused, as he knew about the fieldtrip, so Peter told him. "You could've seen that coming."

"It was Tony's idea."

They arrived before his class, so Peter went to the intern floor to chat a little with Gwen. She's a little older than him, but she's so great. As soon as he opened the door, he almost got a screw driver thrown in his face. God bless his Spider senses. 

"Peter! Thank God you're here, I need your help, I haven't slept for 72 hours, can you please get me, Robert and Chris some coffee?" Peter looked around the room. Hiddleston was working with some Vibranium, and Holland was sleeping in his chair. "What about Tom, erh, the Toms?" Gwen looked at them. "HOLLAND WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"I haven't slept for five days you don't get t-... to wake mhmm..."

Evans began screaming, crawling along the floor with something on his leg, "TURN THE DAMN THING OFF ROBERT!"

"Friday…."

_ "Yes, Peter?" _

"Can you send some coffee down to intern floor 014?"

_ "Of course." _

Peter turned his back to the room, almost walking out the door when Gwen groaned. "I have to lead a class on a tour in 45 minutes! Don't have time for this!" She seemed ready to pull out her hair from stress. Without thinking, Peter stepped in. "I'll take over for you. 45 minutes you say?" 

"Peter, you are a saint from heaven."

He left the room, right before hearing a " _ Robert I swear- _ "

Welp, he's leading his class on a fieldtrip. That he couldn't come on. To his home. Tony is  _ never _ gonna let him hear the end of that. 


End file.
